The Inner Dancer
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: CoAuthored by MiketheOtaku. 12 kids find themselves in..........a different situation than normal. And just in time for the DDR World Championships too! How will this turn out? We will not update 'til we get at least one review!


The Inner Dancer.

**At Konami Headquarters...**

"Ah, fuck it!" A random scientist says. The Head of Konami(Aurora: Me and Co-Author MiketheOtaku

have no idea who the hell this is so, if we insult anyone, don't sue our asses) came over.

"What now?" He asked irratibly. The scientist made a "Gah!" noise and jumped.

"Ah! M-mr. Konami, sir! Uh, we can't seem to make the Pheonix Fire project stop malfunctioning, sir." He said with a wince. 'The shit is about to hit the fan...' he thought miserably. Mr. Konami "hmmmm" 'd.

"Did you put the plus side of the battery to the plus side and the minus side to the minus side?" He asked. A lightbulb flashed above the scientist's head with a "Ah!" He flipped the battery around and pressed the power button.

"IT'S ALIVE!" cackled the scientist with lightning and thunder in the backround. Everyone else in the labratory: O.O' The scientist coughed uncomfortably.

"Oooookay, that was a little creepy. Anyways, lets start shipping this thing to Russia for the tournament." Mr. Konami said with a shrug. All the scientists gasped.

"Uh, sir? We can't send it out, it's still in beta." Said a different scientist. Mr. Konami grinned evily.

"Those kids will finish the testing for us..."

"What if they sue us?" complained another scientist.

"We've been sued for worse stuff then this and we've survived. Now, start shipping it!"(MiketheOtaku: CoughMetalGearSolid2Cough)

"Yes, sir!"

**At New York International Airport...**

"Sean! Stop indulging your naddies with that waitress and get your ass over here! We're going to miss the plane!" Amber called to her brother. The waitress Sean was flirting with looked to him.

"Naddies?" He grinned as he started to head for his sister.

"Naddies!" He reached Amber and they started running towards their gate. Amber groaned.

"God damn it, Sean! It's times like these I regret having you for a brother!" She yelled as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Sean smirked.

"Awww, ya' know ya' love me, sis." Amber growled out an answer "Unfortunately..."

BAM!

Sean groaned from his position on the ground.

"Who the hellO MAMA!" He exclaimed with wide eyes and a perverted grin. On top of him was a woman who looked liked like she was at the beach. Her eyes fluttered as she looked into his eyes. Hers widened as she realized she was on top of a stranger! (Aurora: Not that that was anything new for her...)

"Oh! I'm like soo sorry." She exclaimed as she jumped up and stroke a pose. Sean sat up, grin still in place.

"Oh, believe me, Miss., I don't mind." Then, a guy came running up to her. His eyes widened as he saw the position they were in.

"Chelsea! I don't care what you do on your own time but, please, keep it private!" He yelled with angry tick. (Aurora: You know that thing that that anime characters get when they're angry? That is what I like to call an angry tick)Chelsea smiled innocently.

"Sorry, Jack-honey" She cooed as she snuggled against his leg. Some people were staring so, being the ditz she was, stroke another pose, drawing more attention.

"Stop calling me that, for the zillionth time!" Jack said with a hand on his forehead. Amber started laughing at the insanity of the moment, which made jack notice her and immediately put on his charms. Sean immediately noticed that someone was hitting on his sister and stood up, about to give this guy a piece of his mind when Amber gasped.

"The plane!" They all exclaimed "SHIT!" and went into uber-chibi-wild-goose-chase mode and sprinted for the gate with their stubby little legs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora: WEEEEEE! Boy this is one fun fic we're writing! Sorry if it's short but this is only the first chapter and they will get longer after introductions.

Aurora and MiketheOtaku: R&R PEOPLE!


End file.
